zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pandora Wilde-Hopps
Pandora Wilde-Hopps was a hybrid rabbit/fox, a genetically engineered clone of Nick and Judy created by Dr. Mulerson. Genetailored by Dr. Mulerson to be faster, smarter, and stronger than her parent's. By the time she was twenty, she had created a time travel device called the Time and Space Distortion Device. Biography Creation During a case, Nick and Judy were captured by the mule scientist Dr. Mulerson. During there incarceration, Mulerson took DNA samples and used them to create a clone. When Nick and Judy escaped with the help of the okapi Samual sisters, they took the then unnamed clone with them and hid the hybrid kitt with Davies. Adulthood By the late 2030's, Pandora was a brilliant inventor. Creating a number of advanced technologies. But due to her mixed heritage and her informal education, largely tutored by friends of her parents, primarily Selene Samuel. Her creations were largely ignored by the world by and large. That was until she created her magnum opus. The Time and Space Distortion Device, or the TSDD for short, a time travel device that was about the same size and shape of a wristwatch. With this working time machine, she sought to finally prove her worth to the scientific community and the world at large. First Jump After allowing her mother, who at this point was believed to be dead by the general public while she led a superspy organization. A single time-jump to test it, she went back in time herself. However, due to an unforeseen complication. She somehow wound up in 2017, instead of her intended target of 1963, to recover lost episodes of the Sci-Fi classic series, Doctor Howl on commission for the BBC. And ran into her mother, and accidentally told her the circumstances regarding her naming. Specifically that she and Nick spent a year arguing about her name before actually naming her Pandora. After her return to the future, she sought to look into her TSDD to try to figure out what exactly happened. Then she was called by her mother regarding the small change to Judy's timeline. Which as far as Pandora knew should have been impossible unless Judy herself performed the change herself, or otherwise came from an alternate timeline. Physical Apperance Pandora looked to have a mix of fox and rabbit features, instead of one specific physical traits being dominate. Her fur was largely red like her fathers, though when she hit puberty, patches of grey fur about the same shade as her mothers appeared inexplicably all over her body, similar to Vitiligo. She also was born with Heterochromia iridum, and had one green eye and the other was purple eye. Pandora's outfits often varied, she described herself as an 'amateur fashionista' but normally she wore a turtleneck sweater, a coat, and pants with a belt. Talents and Abilities Pandora was a brilliant and talented engineer. Creating numerous technological marvels when she was a toddler, including a nanny-bot to take care of her and her natural born siblings, and as she grew older a robot friend for herself. She also had a relatively firm understanding of physics and biology. By the time she was twenty, she created the Time and Space Disruption Device. Personality Pandora was proud of herself, not just of her mixed heritage and the accomplishments of her parents. But of her intellect and her talent for technology. She was also exceptionally curious about things, which more often than not got her into trouble. Sometimes aggravating her own parents with her carelessness. She was also empathetic to other hybrids like herself and cared for her family. Though she could at times be distant without explanation. Category:Hybrids Category:Rabbit hybrids Category:Fox hybrids Category:WildeHopps family Category:Articles by Drsdino